fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reyson
Reyson (リュシオン, Ryushion) is the third prince of the fallen kingdom of Serenes, and one of the few Herons that survived the Serenes Massacre. He is the only heron playable in Fire Emblem: Path of Radince, but the last to be usable in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is 97 in Path of Radiance. He is also the younger brother of Rafiel, but having lived in Phoenicis for the several decades, along with his ailing father, the Heron King Lorazieh, he has picked up many personality traits from the Hawks. He is also described by Ike in one conversation with Rafiel that he wishes he could be more like Tibarn, the Hawk King. He possesses a temper and an iron will that are quite lacking in his brother. Initially, Reyson bears a hatred for all Beorc that stems from the destruction caused by the people of Begnion in the Serenes Massacre. He is rescued after Apostle Sanaki suspected that Oliver still held illegal laguz slaves, and sent Ike to inspect Duke Oliver's grounds. Once Reyson talks to Naesala, he partially forgives Naesala for having sold him to Duke Tanas of Begnion, as long as Naesala stops aiding Daein in battle and withdraws from the current battle posthaste. Naesala accepts the truce and leaves along with his ravens. Naesala keeps his promise and, in an act of repentance, saves Reyson's sister, Leanne, from captivity, helping Crimea in a change of heart decision. In the final battle of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he aids Ike. However he only joins Ike in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance because he sees Ike helping Leanne. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance he sings the Galdr of Rebirth with Leanne to heal Serenes Forest from the burning by Begnion. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, he sings the Galdr of Rebirth (usually a two-man Galdr) to cure Renning, King Ramon's brother and Elincia's uncle, of the feral elixir invented by Izuka. After Radiant Dawn's events finish and the bird tribes unite, he becomes a leader in the political arena. In his supports with Tormod, he is repeatedly asked if he could use his galdr to make the desert fertile but he can't. It takes Tormod a while to realize this. Like all Herons, he does not attack and plays a supporting role on the battlefield. He lets one adjacent unit that has used its turn act again, but when he transforms, he refreshes all surrounding units. Personality He, as said above, has a very Hawk-like personality, having lived with them for many years. He has an iron hard resolve to do things at times, and he has a temper (he punched Duke Tanas in Path of Radiance), although not much comes of it. He also seems to want to be more like Tibarn, and, in a support conversation, admitted to having tried to eat things like raw meat and insects. He ended up sick and that was the end of that dream. Even though he is frail and weak in nature due to being a Heron, Reyson still tries to do what he can and tries to support their cause, even though it is hard for him since herons are optimistic by nature. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 18: Accept Reyson's offer to join at the start of the chapter Starting Stats |Heron |Fire |3 |22 |1 |10 |11 |14 |15 |2 |20 |8 |5 |5 |None |Blessing | Elixir Growth Rates | 65% | 5% | 40% | 50% | 50% | 60% | 15% | 50% Support Conversations *Ike *Tanith *Tormod Radiant Dawn Starting Stats |Heron |Fire |15 |40 |3 |5 |5 |11 |31 |6 |17 |8 |5 |6 |None | Blessing Galdr Shove Canto | Elixir Growth Rates | 65% | 5% | 30% | 20% | 20% | 60% | 20% | 20% Death quotes Path of Radiance (After chapter 22) Reyson: Urgh! I will not be defeated here... I must...for Lilia's sake! Ike: Reyson! I understand how you feel, but you cannot go on! you most withdraw! Reyson: I am no longer fighting for my family alone. I wish to help you and your sister. Ike: For someone who knows nothing of fighting, you've done more than enough already. I... I've no wish to rob Leanne of her brother. Please...for me. Ike: I understand... Ike, you must be careful. I would not see you die. Ending White Prince - Reyson Reyson worked hard as leader in the new laguz nation. His iron resolve under a pretty face was suited for politics. Gallery Reyson.jpg|Reyson as he appears in Path of Radiance reyson2.png|Reyson's portrait from Path of Radiance. reyson.png|Reyson's portrait from Radiant Dawn. de:Reyson Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Laguz Category:Bird tribe Laguz